


Post-fuck

by Crimson Lux (Khi0neFr0st)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason rails Tim against a wall, M/M, Smut, That's it, he leaves a lot of marks, lol, the artist couldn't post this on their tumblr so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0neFr0st/pseuds/Crimson%20Lux
Summary: NSFW art byCrimson--lux on Tumblr!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Post-fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson: Jason is... uh, very generous *wheeze*


End file.
